The Summer Program in Neuroscience, Ethics, and Survival (SPINES) is a month long course given at the marine Biological Laboratory (MBL) with the purpose of increasing success of under-represented groups in research careers in neuroscience. SPINES has been taught at the MBL for the past eleven years. The underlying assumption of the program is that no other experience, except graduate training, has such a profound effect upon a students research career, as a summer course at the MBL. SPINES was created to take advantage of the MBL environment and has the following aims: 1) enrich students experiences in neuroscience through lecture and class formats. SPINES begins at the same time as the Neurobiology and Neural Systems and Behavior class, and SPINES students attend lectures in these classes. 2) to increase the probability of individuals success by teaching survival skills, which include a writing workshop, grantsmanship, effective teaching, poster presentation, obtaining a postdoctoral position, dual career couples, racism in science, career management, and the tenure process. 3) to familiarize students with MBL programs so that they return at later points in their careers. In particular Directors of MBL classes, the Grass Fellows and the MBL Associates program visit SPINES. 4) to teach responsible conduct in research, using case studies, movies, vignettes, and 5) to provide successful minority role models in neuroscience, by having the Core Faculty be active successful neuroscientists.